1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a liquid crystal display device used for a personal computer, a work station, or the like, and particularly to a technique effective in reduction in picture frame width of a liquid crystal display device, and in reduction in thickness thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An STN (Super Twisted Nematic) system or a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) liquid crystal display module is widely used as a display device of a notebook-size personal computer or the like.
The liquid crystal display module is constituted by a liquid crystal display panel in which a driving circuit portion is arranged at its periphery and a backlight unit for illuminating the liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight unit is constituted by, for example, a light guide body for guiding light radiated from a light source to a portion distant from the light source and for uniformly irradiating the whole liquid crystal display panel with the light, a cold-cathode fluorescent lamp as a linear light source arranged in the vicinity of the light guide body, along a side of the light guide body, and in parallel with the side, a diffusion sheet arranged on the light guide body, a lens sheet (also called a prism sheet) arranged on the diffusion sheet, and a reflection sheet arranged to extend to a lower side of the light guide body, which are housed in a mold.
Incidentally, the technique like this is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 19474/1985, Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 22780/1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,139.